Dezzra
Character Sheet: Dezzra's Sheet Wishlist: Mithril Fullplate +#, +# Holy weapon, +# Mithril Shield Goal and Project: Nice's Church of Eilistraee Wishlist for Brendam: Hat of Disguise (Ribbon) '''Background: '''Deep within the Underdark there lived the drow, evil twisted elves that once served the the Lich and his goals of conquest. With his defeat saw the push back of the dark elf forces to their under ground home, to be locked away and forgotten to the world pf light. Or so everyone thought. It is not very common to hear reports of the drows activities in the world, mostly due to those that see one don't live for long. It is far uncommon (except in dnd!) for one to turn away from the wicked blood orgies, slavery and political intrigue that comes with being a drow...Dezzra's ascension to the light both figuratively and philisophically were originally not her choice. '''Early Life: '''Once a dedicated priestess of Lolth, she was the shining example of how to please the spider queen. She feasted on the hearts of sacrificed surface dwellers, bathed in virgin blood, and laid with the occassional demon or three in exchange for power. It was a luxurious and powerful life, but it was also an empty one. When it came time for Dezzra to assassinate her mother and ascend the throne as matron mother, a rival house attacked and destroyed her family. Her dreams shattered and life in ruins, there was only one chance for escape through a secret passage. One that she was determined to take. Exiled and clanless Dezzra was left to wander the cavern wasteland of the world bellow, hoping to find death, but instead she found Eilistraee. '''Exile and Ascention: '''A voice called out to her, "Come, come to me child~" Singing melodically, always just on the fringe of her sight and ears, a woman danced and coaxed the weary and near death woman. She was brought to an incline, one that went up, fresh cool air blew down from it and a silver sliver shown through it. A new energy filled her, spurred on by the whispering, she climbed up and up. Hours turned to days, stopping only to rest when that sliver faded and renewed when it returned, growing large as she grew closer. She was given her first glimpse of the surface on a perfectly starry night with the full moon before her. When her eyes recovered from the blinding shock of seeing such light for the first time she had found she wasn't alone, anothet drow much taller and statuesque in beauty, was dancing in the glade before her and invited Dezzra to join her. The two danced well into the night and through the day spoke of times before the drow were twisted and corrupt, this woman revealed herself to be the goddess Eilistraee and having deemed her soul worthy of savings, turned her into a champion for her cause. '''Life as a Champion: '''A year has passed since her team on the surface. She has learned much through her Lady's guidance and taking up the mantle as her champion, Dezzra conceals her identity for her own safety until such a time she knows the people around her could see past her skin. Dubbed "White Knight" For her armor and the flowing white plume(actually her hair) that rises from her helmet. Category:PCs